


Low-key

by ZiefaB



Series: MCU reader inserts [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Low-key emotions, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiefaB/pseuds/ZiefaB
Summary: Loki likes reader but is low-key about it (had to make the joke). Steve catches on though and gets protective about reader and reader is just so confused at first when they figure what’s happening they laugh (was a request)





	Low-key

The first time Loki met you, he didn’t think much about you. To be honest, he thought you were quite annoying, too chatty. But as time went by he learned to live with you since both of you lived at the Avengers compound full-time so it was difficult for him to ignore you. It was near impossible, especially as you were a kind and social person and were dying to get new friends. The compound could be quite boring when there were no missions. The two of you weren’t allowed on very many missions because you were new additions to the team and quite frankly, unpredictable.

You had moved to the compound after Loki, but it had been two years since you moved in and the two of you had become quite good friends. You spent a lot of time together, playing games or watching movies. You enjoyed his company and were grateful for him being there too. Even though it was more than friendship on Loki’s side. In fact, he had developed a crush on you. But he would never admit it, he would never dare to risk the first real friendship that he had worked so hard for.

It had started with the small things like the way you smiled when you were excited over something, or the way you would ramble when you had a lot to say. He thought it was adorable when you played with your jewellery when you were nervous and the fact that you liked to pull pranks on the others in the compound was hilarious to him. He was still amazed at how you always somehow roped him into the schemes.

He tried to be as low-key about it as possible and he was doing quite well in his opinion. Whenever all of the Avengers were hanging out, having a game night or watching a movie he made sure to sit next to you as much as he sat next to the others. He also made sure to not cuddle too close to you as to not make it look suspicious. He felt a sting in his chest every time you cuddled close to someone else’s side. 

When training he made sure to train equally with everyone as to not draw anyone’s attention to you and him. He had made himself a plan on how to keep the crush a secret and intended to follow it until the end of his days.

 

Until Steve caught on.

He started having his suspicions when Loki first asked to train with him. Loki had never trained with him before which made him curious as to why Loki suddenly decided to train with him. He started investigating and soon noticed a pattern for Loki’s actions. He went around asking everyone to train in the same order but came back to you twice per round.

Steve also noticed the way Loki looked at you when he thought no one would notice and the way he hugged you a little longer than he would if his feelings towards you were completely and utterly platonic.

Steve didn’t know what it was, but a motherly instinct awoke in him. He suddenly felt the need to keep you safe, to make sure you were okay, to protect you. At first, you didn’t realise why Captain America was suddenly spending so much more time with you. Where you going on a mission soon? Had you done something in your sleep again and he was monitoring you? Did he actually just wanna get to know you finally?

Cap hadn’t been cold towards you or anything, he just hadn’t spent much time over at the compound since he tried to live as much as he could, he was still feeling like he had missed a lot of his life when he had been frozen. Whenever he was at the compound he used to be there for a mission briefing or getting rapports in order.

Now, all of the sudden, he was like the big brother you never had. He was constantly following you and making sure everything was okay. Whenever Loki, your best friend, walked into the room something shifted in Steve, but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

 

You were spending a normal movie night with Loki when Steve suddenly barged in demanding to be allowed to join. He pushed down on the sofa between you and Loki and pretended as if he hadn’t just the rudest thing in his entire life. You and Loki just stared at him for a couple of minutes with annoyed expressions on your faces.

It didn’t take you longer than a week to realise what was going on though, you had been trained well after all. Steve was always on purpose coming between you and Loki as if he was trying to protect you from him or something. So you decided to mess with him. 

At first, you played innocent, as if you had no idea of what was going on. Then you started clinging to Loki’s side especially much, which only made the situation more difficult for both men. Loki had no idea why you were suddenly clinging to him and he knew the situation only made his feelings for you grow.

This only made Steve more upset and he tried to come between the two of you even more often. He wasn’t completely sure why he felt the need to protect you when he full well knew you could put up a good fight if needed.  
  
  
One day you were innocently laying on the sofa with your legs in Loki’s lap as you were watching Once Upon A Time when Steve walked in.

“Y/n, you can’t keep laying in his lap like that.” He said as he walked in front of the TV. He decided it was time to assess the situation and do something about it. He had to protect his little newest recruit to the Avengers and he couldn’t have Loki playing with your feelings.

“Why not? I’m comfortable like this. What do you have against it?” You sat up a little straighter, resulting in you cuddling closer to Loki and him shuffling slightly.

“You will end up giving him the wrong impression. Who knows, you probably already have!” Steve crossed his arms and shot a knowing look at Loki who was looking anywhere but at you. He felt embarrassed, how had Steve found out and why did he think it was okay for him to tell you instead of Loki confessing himself?

You laughed catching both boys’ attention and you punched Steve on the arm. You had figured out the situation on your own and frankly, you were kind of relieved. Loki wasn’t the only one with a crush and Steve’s actions had only made it clear to you that your feelings wouldn’t be unrequited.

“I wouldn’t worry about that.” You said as you kissed Loki’s cheek before getting up and walking away to the kitchen leaving two very confused men in the living room area trying to figure out what had just happened.


End file.
